Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, are known to have a configuration where a rotating drum is provided and defines a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load, which may be treated according to an automatic cycle of operation. The cycles of operation may include different phases during which the rotational speed and direction may be controlled. For example, the drum may be rotated to tumble the laundry load within the treating chamber or held against the peripheral wall of the drum (a/k/a “plastered” or “satellized”).